Lost in a Full Moon
by Fang Raven
Summary: Say Max has changed after a while, and Fang comes to see her. Tht's pretty much what happens... Bad summary, I know, but the story is a bit better.


_Yes, I know that I made some sort of depressing story about Max earlier, but this was stuck in my mind as well, and wanted to try it out._

_Besides, this one has more Fax than the other…_

_Anyways, Don't own Maximum Ride. Everyone knows JP does anyways._

I flew out the window.

I didn't really know why, but I felt like basking in the soft glow if the bright full moon tonight felt right. The whole Flock knew something was up with me. But truth be told, I didn't even _know _what was up with me. I just knew there was some vital piece missing, and I had to wait for it to come to me.

I snapped my wings out, and gained altitude quickly, getting closer and closer to the white orb in the cloudless sky until it seemed like it was within reaching distance. If only.

I kept flying around the nearby forest, staying close to a mater away from the green treetops below me, and savoring the light the moon gave off. What was wrong with me?

You see, I let the flock have their (mostly Fang's) wish and settled down in a house surrounded by a forest. They loved it there; it was big, food was sent in for us, and My Max ride card did all the payments for us. That was some load off of my shoulders, but not all.

I still have a world to save, and if we, as in the flock, could breathe in space, I'd gladly move to Pluto or something, and let the damn planet save itself. I mean, we did squat to prevent this whole Global Warming crap, and we're the ones that have to clean it up anyways. Compare moi with some random factory that makes forks or something.

See what I mean? And guess who has to show the world that it's wrong to overdo the forks industry, let alone all of them? Me. And my flock, if they're willing to stay.

What I meant was that I was going to just ditch soon. I'm tired of having the world haunt me for now saving it this instant, and I'm going to set it straight once and for all. Fang or no Fang, Iggy or no Iggy, Nudge or no Nudge, Gaz or no Gaz, and Ange or no Ange. (Sorry if that was confusing)

I'm tired of this. I haven't smiled a happy or glad smile ever since we shacked into this house, and that was about half a year ago. I even beat _Fang's _record of not talking and/or smiling, which, to me, can go both ways. Good because I beat Fang at his own game, but bad because it's literally obvious I'm hurting my flock entirely, which only forces me to withdraw even _more _for some whacko reason.

I landed at a clearing, carefully mapping out how to get back home fastest, and gazed at the full moon staring down at me. I acted as if it was some real character that would talk back to me.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why me? The flock?" Why do we have to do this? Sure, we're freaks with hollow bones, air sacs, and _wings, _but that wasn't a good reason for us. Everyone else could strap wings on their backs too, right? They could also lug our bodies on some metal contraption that'll take us to the sky and perform the same duties as us, right?

"I don't know how to be happy anymore." I looked down at the cool green grass. I rarely got happy these days. Even Fang would try to make me laugh, which was a new thing for all of us since Jeb left us in Colorado.

"So much for a nice sixteen." I said angrily, ripping out blades of soft grass from the ground and throwing it some random direction. I was sixteen now, Fang's birthday about a week away. I looked at the ring of trees around me, and wondered if I died right here, some animal would eat me up so every damn person after me would stop.

Then again, the flock.

I was leaving anyways tomorrow or something anyways, right? I didn't want to die yet.

I remembered when I was younger and I felt like this.

Fang was always there for me, coming in at the seemingly bad, but perfect time and comforting me until I fell asleep on the spot or felt better enough to continue on whatever we were doing. I knew he was asleep around now though; he always went to bed around six, and it was 11:30 when I left.

I looked at the moon once again, and saw a dark shadow on it. It was around Fang's size….

And I realized it _was _Fang.

Not this time, please not this time. I wasn't ready to tell him my thoughts. I didn't want to talk anymore. Talk to _anyone _anymore for that matter. But the moon and stars always held some unknown comfort in it, and I felt as if it would understand me, unlike some real person that will probably throw me into a mental hospital.

Fang descended down until he was obscuring the moon from me. With my sharp vision, I would see he was looking at me. He landed a few feet away, letting me see the moon again. He walked over.

Damn it.

And sat down next to me.

Double that.

"Max, what's wrong?" He said to me pleadingly. This was new.

"What do you mean?" I said. It was the most I've spoken this whole time we settled, I realized.

"You're so far off from everyone. They're concerned." He's concerned the most, I could tell.

"I want to tell you everything." I whispered looking down. "But I don't know how."

"Max." He said, looking at me firmly. "Angel told me all your thoughts already. I know the general things. But you never really voiced or even _thought _why you were going to fecking leave us." He said, looking at me, observing my face.

I was shocked. That's all I could say about this.

"Fang…" I looked up at him, tears more or less likely to start pricking at this point. "I don't want you guys to be unhappy." I said. "I'm only leaving to finish off this damn stupid mission. That's why, as you say, I'm going to 'fecking' leave you and the others."

"Stop!" He yelled. "Just…. Stop." He was in a whisper now, looking down at the grass. His fists were clenched tight at his sides. "You can't see what'll happen in the future, you can't think what'll happen to us…" he said, trailing off a bit before continuing. "to _me,_ if you leave."

"I'll only know you're keeping them strong." I whispered. "Fang, please… just let me do this."

"No!" He yelled again, snapping his head up to look at me dead in the eye. "Did you reconsider the times I tried to make you laugh, the things I said? They were you're childhood after the school, Max. I tried to make you remember the times we had together…. The _love _we had for each other." He started strong, but gradually lowered by the time he finished the first sentence. "Can't you tell?"

I looked back at his eyes. The stars were glinting off of the black pigments in his eyes…

Now I knew why it was so comfortable talking to the night sky. The way it always shone off if Fang's eyes always made me feel better. And when I realized this, I only thought one thing in my head.

Why?

Why did I want to leave, again? Why did I even _think _about leaving Fang?

"Do you get it now?" He Whispered. I was still looking at him. "Do you get why I brought them up? Why I even came to see you now?"

I looked down. "… Now I do." I said. That was a weeks' worth o' words there, folks. I think I knew why he wanted me to remember now. I looked up at him again.

"Good." He smiled. I wanted to smile, but something was still up in my heart.

"Fang? What would you do if…" How am I going to say this? "If I didn't know how to smile?"

"Then I'd smile every day until you smiled back." He said. I looked at him gratefully.

"Can I…. can I hug you for a bit?" I whispered. It was getting a bit cold; I was in a t-shirt with no jacket.

"Anytime." He hugged me, and I was enveloped in comforting warmth. I dug my face into his shoulder, loving the feeling. "Just remember one thing Max."

"Hm?" I said into his shoulder.

"That we're all for you, and I'll love you no matter what you do." He said, tightening his grip on me.

That was two, but oh well.

I quietly pondered over what he just said. I probably only denied that fact. I already knew they were all for me, I guess. But only thing is, I actually didn't want them to be. I didn't want them to suffer from what I'm made to do; what I'm supposed to do. I'd rather leave them so they have a chance to live as they please instead of having to travel to various places and risk life and limb every day for as long as it takes.

I'd have to leave them. I don't want to, true, but I don't want them to live in a world where sunlight literally burns the skin off of you or something.

I pondered the last thing he said, and realized what he said to me. I quickly denied the thought of him loving me as much as I did him.

"You only love me as a sister." I whispered, suddenly gloomy. He pulled off and looked at me.

"You're wrong!" He said. "You can't _comprehend _how much I love you! You can't freaking _write down _how much more I love you than Angel even!"

Was it all true?

"… You better watch what you're saying." I said. "I'm not exactly in a happy-mappy mood right now."

He chuckled a little. "That's the Max we all know and love!" and embraced me once more.

We stayed like that, silently, until I thought it was time.

"Fang…" I whispered nervously. "Do you really mean all that?" He looked at me incredulously now, and had a slight tinge of anger in his black eyes.

"You think I'd lie to you when you're in this state!?" He yelled. "You _really _think I'd lie to you when I said _I love you!?" _He was angry, I could definitely tell. "Max, I'll say those words every single day if I have to for you to realize that I do!"

My breath caught. He rarely yelled at me, or at anyone for that matter. If he ever was mad he'd have a dead calm voice that scared the hell out of all of us. Trust me, even _I _fear that moment.

"Tell me, will you ever love me back?" He said pleadingly, shaking my shoulders slightly. I looked down; I loved him _already, _could I ever love him more though? I know for sure I love him more than any normal person should. Thing is, we're mutant freaks…

I made up my mind.

"Fang?" I said, looking down for a second, and then snapping it back up, finding confidence in myself suddenly. I was sure I could say this. "I don't know how much you really love me Fang, but I do know this," I took a deep breath. "I love you Fang. More than I should."

Fang gasped this time. He looked ready to die of happiness. His eyes were showing nothing else but happiness and his love for me. Even tears were beginning to line the bottom of his. I've never seen him like this before.

"Please don't be lying" he said. I shook my head.

"Fang, I'm done lying to you, to everyone." I said.

I couldn't remember why I wanted to leave everyone, leave _him, _anymore. I just wanted to stay in this moment for eternity.

"Arigato, Max." Was all he said before tackling me to the ground in his sitting position and tickling me silly.

I laughed happily, enjoying this moment of time with my best friend, and my only love. He stayed up at the clearing that whole night, playing around and talking to each other.

My hollow shell's been broken after so many months.

_Sorry that there may be grammar/spelling mistakes in this story!_

_Okays, now that's done, I guess._

_Thanks for looking at this! I love you all!_

_I would've added them kissing, but I liked this ending better._

_Arigato and until next time!_

_Fang_


End file.
